Daily life in the Vocaloid family
by Vokate
Summary: So...this is my first fanfic and I thought about writing this for a long time. So don't expect anything special from this stoty cuz I know it's lame. I will be posting more stories even if I don't get reviews. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Aiden P.O.V.**

I sighed. School was over today and it had been totally boring. Again. Really. I don't see why I am going to school. I am the top of the class and I still have to go to school.

"Aiden! Wait up!" A voice sounded behind me. I turned around to look, only to see my younger sister ,Rin, and her boyfriend Len. "Rin? What are you doing here? Your school is at the other side of town!"

Rin was only one year younger then me and I was fifteen so she *ahem* has the habit to trampel over me when I say something so I'm always carefull with what I say.

Rin pouted. "Tell me something I don't know. School ended earlier for us. Remember?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I vaguely remembered her saying something like that. "I guess I forgot."

Rin sighed. "I thought so. You can be so forgetful. You're just like Len."

Len just glared at her for a moment and then looked away. "It's not my fault that you lost our project!"

Rin looked offended. "I did NOT lose the project Len! You did!"

Len and Rin kept arguing like that for 5 five minutes.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop bickering like that. You two are like little children of four!"

They turned their heats to glare at me. I gulped and squeaked. "Forget what I just said!"

Rin nodded. "Well…..maybe it's better to go home. I'm hungry and Aiden still needs to cook!"

"Why me!?"

"Cuz it's your turn today!"

I sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." I said as I walked in the direction of my home. "Come on Rin!"

Rin kissed Len on the cheek before following. "Coming!"

**I know that this is short and I know it's a lame start but hey, you need to start somewhere?**

**I don't expect reviews….I will be posting another chapter later this week even if I don't get reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Plume-De-Yume**: Thank you so much! Aiden is an OC I created for the story so don't feel stupid! You're amazing!**

**Aiden P.O.V.**

"Aideeeeen~ Isn't the food ready yeeeeet~" I sighed. "No Rin. It's not ready yet."

"But I am hungryyyyyyyy."

"I know."

"Then hurry up!"

I rolled my eyes. Jeez. Having a Rin Kagamine as sibling is hard.

1. She is ALWAYS hungry.

2. We always need a dozen oranges at home.

3. She can be very bossy. (I don't understand how Len survives a date with her)

Nonetheless, she IS my sister and as big brother I HAVE to obey her. (Sorta)

I took the pan from the oven and put it on table. "Now it's ready."

Rin was here faster then a bullet. I blinked a few times. "Wow."

"Pancakes!" She cheered. "Yum! I love pancakes~"

I smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

**Rin P.O.V.**

Yes! Pancakes! I love pancakes! Especially Aiden's pancakes! They're so yummy!

I ate the pancakes with delight. "So good~"

Aiden chuckled. "I'll leave you alone with your pancakes….."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you going to eat?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'll eat something later."

I stood up and grabbed Aiden's shoulder. "Noooooo! You will eat pancakes! Even if I have to force them in!"

I said while dragging him to the table. "Eat!"

**Aiden P.O.V. **

**Aiden sat down on the chair with a thud. "Eat!" Rin commaned him. **

"**Okay okay….." I said while taking a pancake. "Jeez." **

**Rin smiled. "Mission acomplished!" **

**I just ate the pancakes slowly. Rin had to eat too and if I go Aiden-Eat-Mode those pancakes would be gone in five seconds. We both ate the pancakes silently. "Well. Rin. I guess you want a dessert?"**

**Rin looked up . "Dessert? "**

**I held out an orange. "Of course." **

**Rin yelped and grabbed the orange and started peeling it like crazy. "Oraaaange!**

**Thank you nee-san!"**

**I smiled. "You're welcome."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aiden P.O.V. **

"Aiden! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" I turned around in my sleep and didn't move. Someone pushed me out of my bed and I fell on the ground. "Ouch! Rin! Why did you do that!"

"Cause you didn't want to wake up." I heard her say while I stood back up. "That's no reason to push me out of my bed." Rin rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever. But we are going to be late at the mall if you don't be ready in like…." She looked at her watch. "Five minutes."

I totally panicked. "Five minutes! Noooo! That's not enough time to prepare myself for the mall!" I said while running to the bathroom and brushed my black hair. I tied it into a pony-tail that reached my shoulders and started changing clothes. My final decision of clothes . I wore a black vest over a white T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I also wore a ring on my index finger. I liked it simple. "Are you done yet?" I heard Rin call from outsider.

"Yeah! I'm done!" I said as I walked outsider. Rin grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the car. "To the mall!"

No I do not own a Ferrari and yes I am fifteen and I drive a car. No biggie cause I would become sixteen in three months so that's good eenoog for a temporary driving license. And as I said before, I do not own a Ferrari but my car was still pretty cool. A Chevrolet Camaro Z/28.….alright then. This car is FAR more fun then a Ferrari.

**Rin P.O.V.**

I love Aiden's car! It's so spacy inside! I don't know where Aiden got the Money to afford such a car but I don't really care. As long as he doesn't lose it. "Say….Aiden?" He turned his head to face me. "Hm?"

"When can I drive the car."

"Never."

"Never? Why not?"

"Too valuable."

I pouted. "But…but….I won't drive against a pole or something like that!"

Aiden shook his head. "Yeah. Right. Remember that time I loaned you my bike? "

I nodded but she only vaguely remembered that. "Yes."

"I never saw it again."

Oh. Now I remember. Aiden wasn't very happy that day.

"But I promise! I won't destroy it!"

Aiden sighed. "Fine." YES!

I tried to grab steer but Aiden swatted her hand away. "When you're fifteen." NO!

I whined. "You're no fun!"

"No Rinny. The reason I don't want you to drive is cause you don't know how to drive yet. I don't want to lose you."

I sniffled. "Okay…..but when I'm fifteen I'm claiming this car!"

Aiden smiled. "Alright Rinny."

**Aiden P.O.V.**

I stepped out of my car and locked it. Rin was already running ahead to meet up with Len. Girls and their boyfriends. Tsk. I walked to the entrance of the mall while looking around. I reckognized a few people like Miku and Kaito. They saw me and they walked to me. "Aiden! Long time no see man!" Kaito said to me as I high fived him. Miku smiled. "Yeah. It's soooo stupid that you had to change schools! Now our trio is faling apart….and that may not happenj." I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah…..blame the principal. He's too paranoid."

Miku and Kaito nodded. "Yes indeed. Recently, the principal expelled a student who only stole 2 yen from his brother. 100 YEN. That's not much."

I sighed. "Indeed. That's not much. But aside from that, we better go inside or we'll be late. The mananger says that if we we'rent on time inside, she would bury us alive….." Miku and Kaito gulped. "Let's go inside."

**Len P.O.V. **

Len was achting the stage he and the others we're going to perform on with interest. "Nice stage….." He said and it hit him. Literally. He fell on the ground cause there was a little weight on his back. "Lenny!"

Len could have guessed it. "Rin! What did I tell you about jumping on someone's back."

"Euh….don't do that ot otherwise soul break your back?"

"Exactly!"

Rin sighed and went off my back and I stood up. "Thank you….."

Rin muttered something and looked at the ground. Len lifted an eyebrow. "What did you say…"

She looked up at me. "I want a hug."

….a hug? "Okay Rin. First of all, you can ALWAYS hug me if you want too. Second of all, why ask?"

"Cause I though you we're mad at me….." Rin muttered again, hugging me. I stroked her hair softly. "I'm not mad at you Rin….."

Rin looked in my face. "I hope so…..Cause I don't like angry Lenny."

Len chuckled. "Me neither."

**Aiden P.O.V.**

"HUUURRRYYYY UUUUUUUP!" I yelled and banged the door of the bathroom. "KAAAAITOOOO!"

"Almost done!" I heard him say from the otherside. "Just a minute!"

WE DON'T HAVE A MINUTE!"

Then finally Kaito came out and I dragged him to backstage. "You have to get on in like…..FIVE SECONDS!"

"Oh my glob! Five seconds!?"

"Three seconds!"

Then finally Kaito went on the stage (Just in time) and started singing Cantarella with Miku.

Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no nakakizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou

yaketsuku kono kokoro kakushite chikazuitetoiki kanjireba shibireru hodo

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikaketewazukana sukima nimo ashiato nokosanai yo

miesuita kotoba dato kimi wa yudan shiteruyoku shitta gekiyaku nara nomihoseru kigashitasabitsuku kusari kara nogareru atemonai hibiku byoushin ni aragau hodotatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasetetsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasaresou

arifureta koigokoro ni ima wana wo shikakeruwazukana sukima nozokeba

tsukamaete

tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasetetsunaida ase no kaori ni tada okasareteru

Aiden sighed. "That went good….for now."

**Three Chapters in one day! Oh my glob! That's my New record! Please review and enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay! This one will be a VERY long. (I hope so.) But, please enjoy! I'm also going to put another OC in this story but I dunno who…..maybe you guys can give me a idea! But anywho, here is Chapter 4! **

**Aiden P.O.V.**

Finally. The concert was done. It was hell. Pure hell. Fangirls everywhere! Trying to grab me jacket or vest or scarf or eye! Seriously, getting poked in the eyes hurt. Everyone now was preparing to leave and go home including me and Rin. But the biggelt surprise was still to come.

"Come on Rin it's time to go home." I said to Rin who was talking to Len and she turned her head to face me and pouted. "Fine. But only if you- OH MY GLOB AIDEN YOUR CAR."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What about my ca-" Then was the moment I looked at it. "MY CAR!" The car was full of scratches and there was graffiti everywhere on the car. One of the things painted on it was: VOCALOID SUCKS.

Typical Vocaloid haters. But that was the least of my worries at the moment. My biggest concern was how that we would get home. Kaito patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry…I can drive you two home if you want too." I nodded and gulped. "I will kill the guys who did this to my car."

Len sighed. "There is nothing we can do about it now so you two better head home." Rin nodded. "Come on Aiden…no need to be sulky. It was only a car! A very pretty, white, valuable, modern-" Miku interrupted Rin. "You're not helping Rin." Indeed she wasn't as Aiden began to sulk more. "My car!"

Kaito just dragged Aiden in his car. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then?' Kaito asked the others. They just nodded in agreement and went their separate ways. "We'll pick the car up tomorrow. Then we'll teach those bastaards a lesson!" Aiden sniffled. "My car."

**Timeskip until next morning.**

**Rin P.O.V. **

I woke up with a yawn and stretched my limbs. "Hmmm….." Then I noticed something lying next to me. I lifted an eyebrow and poked it. The mass groaned and I jumped up. Who is that thing!? And how did it get in my room!? I looked closer at the personand pulled the sheets off of him. "AIDEN! What are you doing in my room!?" Aiden blinked and looked up at me. "Whuzzat?" I jumped on him and pushed his face on the bed so he wouldn't escape if he wanted too. "Why are you in my bed!"

"Rin! Ouch! My arm! That hurts!"

I smiled somewhat sadistically. "I know but you still haven't awnsered my question. WHY. ARE. YOU. IN. MY. ROOM."

"Cause I went in the wrong room I guess! Ouch!"

I sighed and let go of him. "Your room is at the other side of the house."

Aiden shrugged. "So?"

"Nevermind." I said while stood up and went to the batroom.

_That Aiden! Why would he be in my room! Maybe cause he was scared last night? Nah, he doesn't have nightmares and usually it's me who goes to his room! He even put a spare bed in his room so I didn't have to sleep in the same bed as him. _

**Aiden P.O.V.**

**3 Hours later.**

"Rin hurry up! Kaito is bringing us to the mall to get my car so hurry up!"

I heard her coming of the stair while frantically saying. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She put her shoes on and ran to Kaito's car while I already was in the seat next to Kaito. "Ready to get your car cleaned?"

I nodded. "You betcha."

**At the mall. **

**Kaito P.O.V.**

"My car!" Rin hit Aiden on the head "Don''t start crying like a little baby again!"

"Well I'm sorry but this car costed me a FORTUNE and it's our only vehicle!"

I shook my head. _Siblings. "We better get it to a mechanic." _

"_Exactly my thoughts!" The two Kagamine siblings said. _

_Aiden stepped into his car and whined. "Even the inside is ruined." He said while starting it. "Me and Rin will meet you there okay Aiden?" I asked him and he nodded his head. "Good." I stepped into my own car and drove to the mechanic. "He can be such a kribbig at times!" I heard Rin mutter. "You can't blame him. The car was his pride. And now it's ruined." Rin sighed and said. "But still! It's not like it's the end of the world!" _

_I shook my head. "Things like what happened to Aiden's car are pretty normal actuele but if you get catgut you're in serious trouble." _

"_Logically." _

_Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behing my car and I turned my head around. Car pieces we're scattered over the floor and I looked back up. The car was pretty messed up and I could see the driver behind the steer but I coulant see his face. A train had crashed against the car. Wow. Am I lucky I wasn't in that Chevrolet Z/28.….wait. Chevrolet Z/28!? _

"_AIDEN!" _


End file.
